Unsaid Things
by Strangerstories
Summary: Wes Montgomery had been the Warblers' leader and caretaker for so long, he couldn't just drop the job. He was determined to bring them back together. But a single night turns out to be so much more when stories are shared, secrets are told and shadows are revealed. Can the Warblers be put together when not only the puzzle is undone but the pieces are broken?
1. Introduction

_Another story of mine. It futures almost all the Warblers named in Glee, exceptions being Blaine and Kurt – they did not fit in this group, their backgrounds already partly being written._

* * *

**Synopsis**

Wes Montgomery had been the Warblers' leader and caretaker for so long, he couldn't just drop the job. He hadn't been with them that year, but he knew that after the steroids scandal, everything changed. The group was disbanded and the members parted ways. But now, he was determined to bring them back together. One last afford to save what had once been a band of brothers. One last time they would reunite, fix things, leave behind their teenage years with a calm heart.

But a single night turns out to be so much more when stories are shared, secrets are told and shadows are revealed. Can the Warblers be put together when not only the puzzle is undone but the pieces are broken?

00000

**Behind the idea**

I once was present in a group of people from whom some were friends, others were strangers. We decided to have an evening in which we would get to know each other better. The idea was reveal something about ourselves – not just our names and what our hobbies are, but more – and one guy came up with the idea to throw a ball around. Whoever had the ball, could talk freely without being interrupted. The first story was not the worst we had that evening. It was however the start of a heavy night. We talked for hours, everyone revealing actual secret, some horrible things. We hardly slept that night, spend our time together. We still talk a lot, though many have already graduated and we spread around the country.

It might seem unlikely that we all shared quite shocking stories. I'm sorry to say we did. What came up that night will be written in this story, maybe less, maybe more, I'm not sure yet. Either way I want to warn that there will be quite some angst and triggers for some people.

00000

**Disclaimer**

This fanfiction is based on this event, but of course also on what was shown on the show Glee. I do own the full rights of the story idea and most of the backgrounds of the characters, however the characters themselves are from Glee. Though they have had hardly any scenes and I'd rather say the looks belong to the actors.

* * *

_The first chapter will come tomorrow, promise, it's already been written. I just wanted to put the idea out there, see what people think of it, and I thought it would be pretty important for people to know the origins, too._


	2. Prologue : Voicemail

**Prologue ~ Voicemail  
**

* * *

"Hello, with Wes Montgomery. You don't know me, but I was in the council of the Warblers two years before you transferred and became captain. I was already graduated by then. I have heard about the steroids scandal and that the Warblers were disbanded. I had the idea to have a small Warbler reunion and I wanted you to come, too. Please call me back."

00000

"Hi there. Remember when I mentioned a reunion? I'm getting the guys together. You should come, too. We'll figure something out. Just an evening isn't that long. I'll pick you up and bring you away, so there'll be no problems. Just try to make time – you _have_ to be there. For the guys. Let me know."

00000

"Warblers stuff, don't hang up. We're going to have a reunion and saying no isn't an option. Check your mail, I send everything you need to know. See you then."

00000

"Hi guys, I know you live together, so both listen this. I planned a Warblers reunion and you definitely need to be there, party animals. I left the details at the Warblers' page on Facebook. Oh, guys, maybe no one ever posts there anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't read your conversations. Just saying."

00000

"Long time no see, right? Look, I know you were kicked out of the Warblers, but there's a reunion in my house soon and you are part of _my _Warblers, so you're just coming. I don't take no for an answer. Yes, I know you're still hesitating. Just call me."

00000

"There's a Warbler reunion in about two weeks. I know it's hard, but please just try to be there. I looked at your schedule and you're free, so you'll only have to find a way to travel. If you don't know how, contact me."

00000

"Hey, this is Wes Montgomery speaking. I attended Dalton a while ago, when Kurt transferred. I know it wasn't the best time for you back then and I know you had contact with the Warblers during it, so I was wondering if you'd like to join our reunion. Just call me back, I'll give you the information."

00000

"Hi, with Wes. I called you before, when you almost blinded Blaine. That might have been a bad start, but I'm contacting you because of the Warblers' reunion, I heard that you and Hunter had contact, so he might have told you? I want you to be there. It's really important. We're going to set things right."


	3. Easy Way Out

**Easy Way Out**

* * *

"Stop that."

Wes glanced to his right, then focused his look on the road once again. The rain was drumming softly against the windows, the sun bathing the grey clouds in warm colours. It was still early in the morning, the sound of the car tuned out the peaceful singing of the birds. Somewhere, a rainbow should appear. He hadn't spotted it yet, though.

"Stop what?"

David studied his friend. The dark skinned boy liked to think he knew Wes better than anyone, but at moments like these, when the Asian seemed completely unaware of the fact that there was someone who could read him like he could read everyone, he felt left out. It was silent. They didn't play music, instead had chosen to listen to everything surrounding them. David was grateful for that. He could finally relax.

"Worrying."

Wes smiled slightly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel. He couldn't. What if Hunter didn't show up, what if Sebastian was going to be the same old asshole? He didn't know the guys, couldn't see right through them, they hadn't trusted him once before, so why would they now? The others, too. He knew them. Or maybe had known. The Warblers he once understood completely had drifted away from him. Graduating had meant losing his touch. Had meant letting go. He shook his head.

"I never stop worrying."

00000

The phone kept ringing. Hunter glanced at it, but again decided against picking up. He knew exactly the kind of conversation they would have. It was one he'd rather avoid, since he received the invitation, knew the date, predicted the reactions, and wouldn't go. Above all, he feared what would happen if he did show up.

Sebastian's name didn't disappear from the screen. Hunter sighed, moving over to the phone and looking at it. Hesitation was an unknown feeling to him. His green eyes focused on the small letters, his finger hovering above the red button.

"Fucking finally," Sebastian breathed, trying to keep the relief out of his voice when Hunter answered. "That took ages, Hunt. You'd better been showering or something." He knew it wasn't the case. Back at Dalton, they didn't only follow the same classes, but also were roommates and spend a lot of their time together leading the Warblers. The boys had grown close, understanding each other perfectly.

"Mm," Hunter hummed, shaking his head, but not really responding to Sebastian, instead walking around his room, rearranging some things, checking his Facebook. One certain page, too, but of course there was only Niff spam on it, and a single message from Wes. It was seen by everyone. Liked by no one.

Sebastian groaned. "So, I'm standing in the Starbucks at the airport," he said, his voice filled with feigned hope. He ran his fingers through his hair, sipped his hot coffee. Hunter again waited a long time before answering. Sebastian knew exactly what was bothering his friend – it didn't leave him cold, either.

"So what?" Hunter questioned, despite knowing the answer. He turned off his computer, sitting down on his bed, glaring at the phone, as if Sebastian would see it. The boy could probably imagine his look, though. They were able to read each other quite well, even over phone.

"So grow a pair of balls and get your ass over here."

00000

_3:30 – _soccer training

_5:00 – _debating club

_6:30 _– dinner in car

_6:45_ – home, changing

_7:00 _– speech dad [don't forget to grab mom's hand halfway through]

_7:30 _– interview [do not mention the tax scandal]

_8:00 _– party [talk to senator Wright, offer him a drink]

Thad threw his phone on his bed, sighing deeply. Tomorrow was a busy day, especially after he would have finished class. For dinner he would have to prepare some sandwiches. Again. Though there always were snacks at the party – if it could be called a party. It was mainly a play, consisting out of men in suits and women in dresses, all seeming like they were drinking but actually staying with only one glass of expensive wine. There would be a lot of fake smiles, painful handshakes and boring conversations. Feigned interest in the colleagues of his father. And he could only stop when it was all over, probably around 4 am.

But actually, he wasn't worrying about this tight schedule and how he should behave. He had been drilled, knew exactly which movement to make and when, who to speak to and who to avoid, how to answer the questions. Instead, his eyes wandered back to the currently black screen of the phone. _43 missed calls. 29 voicemails. 13 text messages_. Yet he hadn't missed that one message.

Wes hardly called him. Ever since Thad had graduated and left Dalton, he had hardly spoken with his old friend. He had slowly lost contact with all his former friends, actually. So when Wes' name had appeared in the list of voicemails some time ago, it had caught his eye. Yes, the Asian guy had called before, but he never left a message. _7 months. 15 calls. 1 voicemail._

He had never been worried, but hearing Wes' calm yet commanding voice had soothed him anyway. He had smiled at how short the message was – of course Wes had thought of how Thad liked to remember things. But even though the appointment was standing in his dairy, it hadn't been the only one. Tomorrow. _1 night. 2 events. 1 reunion. 7 boys._

Probably. He had always been part of the heart of the Warblers, the very inner circle that had stayed together as well as they could, even though there were other Warblers around them who came and left with every year. The seven of them had stayed in the Warblers from freshman to senior year, even though two were older and thus left sooner. Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Beatz and him.

_4 years_. It took Blaine one, almost two to leave them. It took about the same for Hunter and Sebastian to bring them down.

Thad snorted, then grabbed his phone and deleted 'Warbler reunion'.

_1 night. 1 event. 1 boy._

00000

"I don't want to go, Lay," Trent whispered miserably.

Layla smiled, wrapping her fingers gently around his arm. She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Trent," she just said, her tone warning, though there was no real threat in her voice.

Trent brushed her brown hair behind her shoulders, smiling faintly. "Why are you insisting that I should go?" he asked, sighing. "I told you about them. What they did. What I did. What happened." He leaned back on the couch, eyeing his girlfriend. "I banned them out of my life. There is no reason why I should go. I don't belong to them."

Layla shook her head. "Maybe that's the reason why you should go. You belonged to them once. I think you still do. Because Wes called to ask you for the reunion. And he said you were part of _his _Warblers, right? You have to go, Trent, to ease your mind and set things right." She stroked his hair softly.

Trent couldn't help but notice how easy the names passed her lips. He had talked about them for a long time – not even all the memories bad ones. He had also spoken about when Blaine was still in the group. When it was a good time for him. For them, the Warblers. He nodded slowly. "Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should," she agreed, a cheeky grin on her face. She kissed him on the lips, more passionately this time. He breathed in her scent, the familiar rosy smell. She pushed him over, lying on top of him on the bed, chuckling slightly.

He again moved his hand through her hair. The beautiful chestnut colour, the soft locks, the long eyelashes, the brown eyes staring at him, filled with love. He pulled her down a bit, gently rolled her off his body, positioning her next to him. His fingers lay on the back of her neck and he moved their faces together, first resting their foreheads together, shivering under the touch of her fingers on his jaw, her arm around his waist. He moved forward, pressing their lips together again, enjoying the intimacy he never thought he would have with anyone.

00000

"Hello, Hurt speaking."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Hurt – Dick Hurt."

"I think I got the wrong number, sorry."

"Wait. Most know me as Beatz."

"Ah. Never mind. Right number."

"You're the guy Wes told me about?"

"Yeah, I think so, how did you know?"

"Because Wes knows I don't like my name. So he always introduces me as Beatz."

"He did refuse to give me your real name."

"Beatz is my real name."

"Okay. But a nickname."

"I guess. So, why are you calling?"

"That Wes guy told me I could pick you up."

"Ah. Why so?"

"We're going the same way."

"Okay. Can you pick me up at the Lima Bean? Do you know where that is?"

"How much did Wes tell you about me?"

"Not much. Hardly anything, actually."

"I figured."

"Why?"

"Because the students from my school basically live in the Lima Bean."

"You're from McKinley!?"

"Meet me in front of the Lima Bean."

00000

Nick softly poked Jeff, hovering above the sleeping blond. "Jeff… Jeff. Jeff!" he called out the boy's name, eventually shaking his friend. "Jeff, wake up, come on," he groaned, grabbing a glass of water from the table and throwing it into his roommate's face.

"Nick!" Jeff screamed out. He sat right up, glaring daggers at his friend. "Why would you –"

"Look at the date," Nick interrupted him.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N - **Any ideas on who our non-Warbler-but-from-McKinley guest could be? Virtual highest of the fives as reward.


End file.
